


[podfic] Death Counter

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: A story told in deaths.





	[podfic] Death Counter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death Counter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336162) by [fruitsmack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack). 



[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/02guf5n769oiq4wmamxboska64s5v9ik)

Music: "Spring Thaw" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
